


A Night on the Town

by DC_Derringer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark and Weird, Leviathan Castiel, M/M, Murder of OMC, Possessive Cas, Public Sex, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas head out for a night on the town, murder a local, and have hot tentacle sex against the Impala. What else would they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Leviatines Challenge on Tumblr for Valentine's day - tentacles, dark and creepy, schmoopy stuff was the expectation, so I did my best to meet the challenge. Not my usual style, but I hope you like it anyway!

A night in was good and all, but sometimes Castiel and Dean wanted to go out, get some fresh air, stretch their legs, and take in the atmosphere of the local bar in whatever town they were wandering through. Maybe they’d even stir up a little trouble and have some fun. 

Whenever they walked into a bar, heads turned toward them. Dean, strikingly handsome with an edge of darkness and danger about him. And right on his heels, possessive hand on his broad shoulder, was Castiel, eyes locked on Dean and sweeping the room with murder in his eyes for anyone that dared to look a little too long. Most people took that as warning enough and left the couple well enough alone. But some people were just born stupid and couldn’t help themselves.

“Buy you a drink?” the jerk of the evening asked, sidling up next to Dean, opposite where Castiel was.

“I’m good,” Dean said briskly, not even giving the man a glance.

“Haven’t seen you here before. You new to town, or just passing through?”

“Passing through. Gone in the morning,” Dean said, still brisk, and even rolling his eyes. The audacity of some people. Even with Castiel’s hand on his shoulder, glaring daggers at the man. Dean could feel that possessive streak in Castiel, could feel it seeping through his clothes in fact. Jealousy always made Castiel a little wet.

“Ain’t no harm in chatting then, right?” the man asked, looking over at Castiel, finally acknowledging him with a barely innocent smile. Castiel’s grip tightened on Dean, his hand sopping wet and soaking through Dean’s shirt. Dean covered Castiel’s hand and squeezed it back, giving his lover a brief smile.

“Nah,” Dean said, now all warm and charming smiles to the stranger. “No harm. We like chatting with people, don’t we babe?”

Castiel smiled back, careful to keep his smile small, human sized. Not stretched out to show off all those hundreds of teeth he had. That would be for a little bit later. “You don’t mind chatting with the both of us, do you?” Castiel asked.

“Both?” the man asked, looking a bit dubious, but then his lips turned up in a grin as he looked Castiel over. Not as built as Dean, but lean and muscular, with that dark, bed tussled hair to top him off. A bit quirky, but not bad if it was both of them. “Yeah, both is good.”

“Well, come on then. It’s too noisy to chat in here anyway,” Dean said. He got up from his bar stool, squeezed the man’s leg, gave him a wink, and sauntered out with Castiel beside him. The man quickly followed, not believing how lucky he was to hook up with two gorgeous men.

Dean and Castiel walked briskly to the back of the gravel filled lot. Dean’s black Impala was parked alone under a broken light. The lot was dark and quiet, and their shoes scuffled loudly as they walked toward the car. The man didn’t hesitate and pushed Dean up against the car, getting into his space and seeking his mouth. Dean pushed him away gently, backwards into Castiel’s arms. 

“Chat with Cas for a bit,” Dean said with a grin. The man turned to fix his attention on Castiel, who was smiling at him. A big smile that was getting even bigger, unnaturally large in fact, and with lots and lots of teeth.

“Hey, what the fuck-” the man tried to peel away, his cock-sure attitude faltering in the face of the inexplicable, but Castiel held him tight, and the man’s panic increased. Castiel held him first with hands, then longer, darker fingers, then with slippery wet long tentacles that wrapped tightly around his shoulders. 

A scream rose up in the man’s throat, but was cut off by slick slimy tentacles slithering down his throat, choking off sound and air. He gurgled against them, struggled and flailed. Around him, he could hear chuffed laughter coming from Dean, and the maniacal laughter that bubbled up from Castiel. But the last thing he heard was the snapping of his own neck as Castiel gave him a sharp twist, keeping his body forward, and turning his head back to look at Dean. Slowly, his tentacles slithered away, and Castiel looked up at Dean, looking very pleased with himself.

“He was a wonderful conversationalist,” Castiel said, but didn’t have a chance to get any further than that as Dean was on him, locked lip tight and grinding against him hard, his arousal a sharp point against Castiel’s hip.

Castiel growled hungrily into the kiss and pushed Dean back against the car, his possessive streak not faded nearly that quickly, even with the threat swiftly cooling at their feet. Castiel’s teeth sharpened just a little to nip at Dean’s lips and tongue, making him whimper and shudder against Castiel’s body.

“You’re mine, right Dean?” Castiel asked, his tongue turning longer to twist and twine with Dean’s releasing him only for a moment to allow Dean a raspy reply.

“All yours babe. No one gets me hot like you do.”

Castiel grinned and rewarded Dean with wandering, wet fingers sneaking slip slimey along his clothes and then under them. A few buttons popped open, and then a zipper worked its way open. Dean shimmied his hips to push them down, just enough to let his cock out and the firm globes of his ass to get some air.

“Turn around,” Castiel said, his voice hissed and wet as it worked between a long tongue and sharp teeth. Dean turned around quickly, shucked his pants a little lower and presented himself for Castiel’s seeking tentacles, wet and firm as they slid down the cleft between his cheeks. Without hesitating, Castiel slid one tentacle into Dean’s hole. He was tense and clenched tightly around Castiel, squeezing him in a silent plea for more.

“Gonna get you open baby,” Castiel said as he licked Dean’s ear and pushed a second tentacle in. Dean tightened more, then loosened, allowing both in with a shuddery moan of pleasure mixed with pain. “Make you feel it all week.”

“Yeah... yeah,” Dean babbled, pushing back against Castiel, seeking out more. He whined when the tentacles pulled away, leaving him empty. But he canted his hips up and back, knowing what else would come and eager for it. Castiel had a thick cock, long and just as dripping wet as his fingers. So he could slide in easily without tearing, but the stretch always ached, made Dean catch his breath and tear up trying to relax to let him in. Pushed up against the car standing over a fresh kill was no different and Dean had to bite his knuckles to keep down his cries as Castiel thrust into him, fast and hard. There was only a moment’s pause as Castiel watched Dean’s reaction, and then he started moving, pulling all the way out and then jamming back in again. Each inward thrust a harsh stab that rocked Dean against the Impala.

Castiel wrapped his tentacles around Dean while he fucked into him, marking him up with his scent, getting him soaking wet all over. Dean was his, and anyone who even looked at him the wrong way was subject to Castiel’s jealous wrath. He took pleasure in killing those humans who crossed him. It gave more meaning to the kill. It made Dean his even more, showing his strength and dominance to his lover.  
Meaning a kill left them both hot, eager to rut and seal themselves together again. Just the kill wasn’t enough. And just the sex wasn’t either. It had to be both. 

Castiel kept his thrusts maddeningly steady, driving into Dean, and driving him wild with pleasure. The ache had quickly faded, overrun with heat and desire, turning Dean’s garbled cries of pain into impassioned cries of pleasure. Castiel could touch him in all the right places, deep inside his body, caressing all over his skin, a thousand times better than any human lover he’d had before. He didn’t even need to touch himself, was never even tempted to grasp as his dick, slapping up against his stomach with each thrust. Castiel knew how to touch him just right there, to push him over the edge.

Tentacles, small and wicked slithered all over Dean’s cock, twisting and twining along the shaft, squeezing his balls, even teasing into the tip and the pre-come beading up there. Just when Dean was on the very verge, driven to heights of pleasure, the little tendrils of Castiel’s fingers surged into his cock, down that tight tiny hole, and Dean was coming. His cock spasming hard around Castiel’s tentacles, while they slurped up his come, not a single drop wasted on the gravel.

Castiel went faster when he felt Dean come, fed off his seed and the waves of energy from his orgasm. His tentacles tightened all over Dean, constricting him tightly so he could barely move while Castiel pounded into him, just a little harder, and then he too came undone. He came in long, hard spurts, his seed filling Dean up wet and sticky and dripping out around the girth of his cock. Dean whimpered from the feeling, squeezing around Castiel’s cock to milk him further. Castiel stayed for several minutes until his pulsing cock stopped. He pulled out and knelt down to admire his work; Dean’s hole was a puffy red mess, dripping come and Castiel’s slime. He smiled as Dean clenched his hole tight, keeping the mess in as best he could. Castiel would want him sloppy wet for later when they were back in bed.

Briskly they put their clothes back together, Dean griping gently about his soaked clothes and how Castiel would have to wipe down the leather seats when they got back home. Castiel agreed quite happily. He’d cleaned up far worse wet messes in the Impala. He had it down to a science. Together, they hauled the man’s body into the trunk. There was no sense in wasting good meat, and it’d keep until they got somewhere to hole up with a big freezer. 

All in all, it had been a lovely evening out, and the two drove home, eager to nest together again, and consider what they would do the next time they had an itch to go out on the town.


End file.
